The present invention relates to motors and gearboxes and, more particularly, to an adaptor kit for providing interchangeability between various motors and gearboxes.
Current bowling machine motor/gearbox assemblies do not provide for adaptation, therefore they are specific to each other in the way they mount to each other. This causes people to purchase complete and unique motor/gearbox assemblies for operation of a bowling machine. When people repair and service bowling machine motor/gearboxes, they experience difficulties in that some components have been discontinued or no longer repairable therefore not allowing them to perform proper maintenance.
For over the past 50 years, bowling machines have utilized seven different manufactures of motors with corresponding gearboxes, with three different gearbox combinations (Backend RH/LH & Combination). Most of the components in these assemblies are unique to each style of manufacturer, thus not allowing interchangeability. Also, with the age of these devices, most of the components have been discontinued making these assemblies non-repairable and non-operational.
As can be seen, there is a need for making different types of motors and gearboxes compatible.